The Future Gift
by Dark Lady 69
Summary: Summary: It was late one Christmas Eve night when a young woman could be found wrapping the final presents to be placed under the tree. Asleep on the couch behind her, could be found an equally young man clad in red with his silky black hair falling over


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any one else from the show!!!**

**Summary:** It was late one Christmas Eve night when a young woman could be found wrapping the final presents to be placed under the tree. Asleep on the couch behind her, could be found an equally young man clad in red with his silky black hair falling over his face as he slept. 'I hope he likes my surprise'

**The Future Gift**

Kagome was just finishing up her task when she heard InuYasha, her best friend of six years and loving mate of four, roll over on the couch where he fell asleep shortly after the sun went down. (A/N: of course the 4 jugs of eggnog he had might have helped with that) She was thankful that tonight was the night of the of the new moon or else she might not have been able to wrap this one last present without him hovering over her shoulder wanting to know what it was and who it was for. 'I hope it doesn't wake up' she thought to herself as she glanced over at him before getting up to go to the hall closet to retrieve something.

Once she was in the hallway she made her way over to the closet and opened the door. There on the top shelf was a small bundle wrapped in a pink and blue silk cloth, she picked it up and ran her hand over the smooth material thinking 'will he like my surprise?' walking back into the main room again she took one more glance at her sleeping mate to make sure he was still asleep. She went and sat back down by the tree to continue wrapping her gift for her husband. She pulled over the box she was using for the gift; it was red with small green puppy paws all over it. (A/N: I know…I know sorry couldn't resist ) she than placed the small bundle in the box carefully so it didn't unwrap itself. She closed the lid and put a big white bow on top; she was just about to write the name on the tag when…

"What are you still…yawn…doing up Kagome?" InuYasha mumbled as he sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "OH! InuYasha you scared me don't do that!" Kagome almost screamed. "Feh! Now answer the question why are you still up it's…what (glances over at the VCR clock) almost midnight" (A/N: Kagome taught him how to tell time a while back) "I know InuYasha but I still had some gifts to wrap. I had to wait 'till Sota was asleep to do his" '…and yours' she finished in her head. It was about at that time that InuYasha noticed the box hidden part way behind Kagome's back. "Hey Kag who is that one for…huh?" Inu inquired pointing to the puppy paw clad box behind her. Kagome turned to look at her gift for him, "What? This one…oh no one special" she said timidly. InuYasha didn't buy her innocent act for a moment. "Really…are you sure it is for no one special" he asked again stressing the word 'special' to emphasize his point. "Well you will just have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out won't you" "Aww come on Kag just a little peek...please" he said giving her the puppy dog face that usually worked to get his way.

Now Kagome almost gave into him there because she just loved that face, and he hardly ever said 'please' unless he really wanted something. Like when he had asked her to be his mate four years ago, now there is a memory worth remembering.

_**Flashback 4 years ago**_

"Hey Kagome?" came InuYasha's voice from high up in the branches of the God Tree. He was watching Kagome as she sat at the base of the same tree. "Hmmm…yes InuYasha?" she answered him without looking up at him. "You know I have been thinking" "'bout what InuYasha?" "Well what are we going to now? I mean the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead,

Kikyou is finally at peace, Sango and Miroku have gone back to her village to bury Kohaku, and you are going to return to your time to be with your family... So Shippo and I; what are we supposed to do? (A/N: We all know Sesshomaru won't let his brother stay with him) And after the jewel is used the well probably won't work anymore" He jumped from the tree and was now standing in front of her; Kagome had still not said anything and just stared at him with saddening eyes. She moved to speak but he held up his hand, silently asking her not to speak yet. He continued, "I don't really want that to happen. I don't really want…you to…leave…and me not being able to see you again" He slowly walked closer to her and kneeled down in front of her; Kagome was speechless she didn't know what to say. "InuYasha what do you mean?" her question came out as barely a whisper but Inu's extra sensitive ears still heard it loud and clear.

InuYasha looked Kagome straight in the eyes and cracked the small smile that he saved only for her and said "I mean I want to stay with you, I want you to stay with me... (he looked down at his hands and continued talking in a whisper)...even if it means me turning human and moving to your time with you, I wou..." he was cut off by Kagome saying something. "No I won't let you become something you hate being" "But…" he was cut off once again as Kagome continued, "I don't want you to change who you are just for me. What about becoming a full demon?" "I don't want that any more" he countered. "But I thought…oh never mind…I don't want you to change because I like you like this and if you thought I was going to leave you, you're wrong"

InuYasha just stared at her in disbelief "you mean you're not going to leave?" "Nope!" "But what about your family they would miss you and if the well closes you could never see them again. No Kagome you can't stay here and leave them!" kagome looked up at him. She paused for a moment then she heard him say "Kagome…I…I love you" "Th-than why won't you let me stay??" "Because you would miss your family" "I'd miss you more!!" she yelled back at him, "Why?" he asked. "Why? Because I love you too oh so much" after giving him her answer she hugged him like if she let go he would disappear. He hugged her back with the same enthusiasm, they were hugging for a few minutes before they pulled away to look at each other.

They sat in silence for a little while before InuYasha spoke again. "So what are you going to do with the jewel Kagome?" "I don't know? Maybe we could use it to keep the well open so you and Shippo could come to my time and I can come to yours?" "But where would you live? Where would Shippo and I live?" Kagome thought foe a second "Well you could come live with me; I know mom wouldn't mind and Sota would be thrilled" "Really? Well I guess there is only one more thing to ask than" "Really what InuYasha?" "Well I would be honoured if you would well…would you become my…my mate? Please" Kagome turned in his arms, looked him in the face and laughed slightly at the look on it. He was pouting slightly and his eyes were all pleading like, the basic puppy dog look. "Wha-What's so funny?" he asked slightly annoyed, "You, you look so cute when you use that face" "I do not!" he cut in. "Yes you do and in answer to your question…how could I not say 'YES' to you and that face," after saying that she leaned in and kissed him to which he kissed back after the shock wore off.

_**End Flashback**_

"Kagome? So are you going to let me see it or not?" InuYasha's voice brought kagome out of her thoughts. "Not this time InuYasha. You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is" "Rats! Well seeing as I am not goin to change your mid we should head of to bed or 'Santa' won't show up and Sota and Shippo are going to be mad at us" they both laughed at that. "OK, ok I will be done in a second just have to write the name on this tag and I will meet you up there" "Alright but hurry up, night Kag" "Night Inu" As InuYasha was climbing the stairs kagome turned back to the package on the floor and picked it up. On the tag she wrote:

_To: My Loving Mate and Best Friend: InuYasha_

_Love: Your Loving Mate and Best Friend: Kagome_

_P.S: We Love You with All Our Hearts_

After writing this she carefully placed the present on the top of the pile of gifts under the tree and went upstairs, after checking on her brother and adopted son Shippo she made her way to the room that her and InuYasha shared and curled up next to him under the covers and before she fell asleep she whispered "I Love You" and felt his arms wrap around her as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

"HE CAME, HE CAME!!!!" came the muffled screams from downstairs. "What?" came the sleepy voice of InuYasha as he rolled over in bed to hug back with Kagome and go back to sleep for a bit longer. That is until…"MOM, DAD!! GET UP!! SANTA CAME HE CAME GET UP, GET UP" yelled Shippo as he ran in there room and jumped onto the bed. A loud "OUFFF" came out of Inu's mouth as Shippo jumped on his stomach, "SHIPPO!!! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!" "Inu would you stop yelling please" said Kagome rolling over to look at her mate and son. "Sorry Kagome but your son decided to wake me up with a pounce to the stomach" "Sorry Mommy" Shippo said as he got off of Inu to give Kagome a hug. "It's ok Shippo, now could you please go wait for us downstairs" "Yes Mom" and with that Shippo gave his mom a kiss and his dad a hug and left the bed room.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Everyone was already into opening their presents when Kagome and InuYasha came down stairs. "OI! Thanks for waiting runt" came InuYasha's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "OH InuYasha! Leave him alone. I remember what you were like for your first Christmas'" kagome giggled out as she watched Shippo stick his head out of a large box with some stray wrapping and bows on his head. "Feh!" said InuYasha with a slight blush on his cheeks and upon seeing this Kagome laughed even more. "Well there are some here for you two too" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice from the couch beside the Christmas tree. "OK mom, were coming" Kagome sat down on the couch beside her mother and gave her a hug "Merry Christmas mom"

Inu took a seat on the floor in front of the tree and made to grab the gift kagome was working on last night until kagome saw him. "NO! Not that one!" "Huh? What do you mean not that one it has my name on it" InuYasha questioned after having kagome take the gift from him. "Sorry InuYasha but that gift is for later OK?" "Feh!" was his only response as he dug into the pile and pulled out a gift for him and one with Kag's name on it "Here" he said handing it to her.

After they opened a few gifts each InuYasha turned to Kagome and handed her, her last gift; it was from him. "Here Kag this one's from me" he said with a slight blush, "Oh! Thank you InuYasha" she opened the small box the find a necklace with a small heart shaped locket on it. "(Gasp) Oh InuYasha where did you get this?" "Around, why don't you like it" "No I love it. Thank you again" she said as she came down to give him a hug and a kiss. "EWWW!!!" coursed the two young children. "Oh knock if off u two" said grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and said something along the lines of "young love"

After a moment they pulled apart with a small blush staining their cheeks. "Oh InuYasha? I still have a gift for you. I hope you like it" and she handed him the red box with the puppy paws all over it. "So Kagome what is it?" Kagome didn't answer so he looked down at his package and read the tag to himself:

_To: My Loving Mate and Best Friend: InuYasha_

_Love: Your Loving Mate and Best Friend: Kagome_

_P.S: We Love You with All Our Hearts_

He gave one last look to Kagome before pulling the lid open and looking inside. He noticed the silk scarf it was wrapped in, what ever 'it' was; he looked up at kagome in confusion. "Just open it" was all she said. InuYasha placed the box on the floor and lifted the bundle on cloth from the box and started to unwrap it. He was even more confused when the pink and blue material fell loose the reveal another piece of white material…no wait an outfit…a…_small_…outfit. "What is this?" he asked as he held up a smaller version of his clothes only white in colour. Kagome just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "D-do you understand?" she said kind of nervously. "Not…Not really, what is this? What does this mean?" Kagome just smiled at how naive he could be some times.

(A/N: Her family is all sitting on the couch and she and Inu are on the floor. And her family is wise to her secret the next part is between Inu/Kag u know back'n'forth so I don't have to write he said she said KK )

"InuYasha I have a surprise for you. And that gift is a hint, now what is it I gave you there?" "A smaller version of my robes" "Yes, and who do you think would where that" "Well…it's too small for Shippo…I mean it looks like something a…baby…would…wear……Kagome?" Kagome's smile grew as InuYasha turned to look at her with a slightly puzzled look; she looked at him and nodded. Inu's mouth dropped open and he just stared at her. He then chanced a look at Mrs. Higurashi who in turn also smiled and nodded. InuYasha turned back to Kagome and tried to form a whole sentence "Kag…Kagome are you…are we…is it true…am I going to…" "Be a father?" Kagome finished for him and continued "Yes InuYasha it's true" "When did you find out?" "About a week ago…well what do you think?" "What do I think? Kagome this is wonderful!" he pulled her into a tight embrace and took a deep breath, inhaling her new scent which was more than evident now.

_**Later That Night in Their Room**_

InuYasha lay in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking 'A father…I'm going to be a father…I'm going the have a family. A real family' was InuYasha's constant thoughts. He rolled over to look at his sleeping mat next to him and pulled her closer to him. 'And Kagome is going to be a mother' (A/N: I know she has Shippo but he is talking about a child of her own) "I Love You Kagome" was his last statement before he fell into a sweet-dream filled sleep with his hand placed over her stomach.

**THE END**

Please R/R and tell me what you think

P.S I will be posting a chapter story soon so please keep reading

**Dark Lady 69**


End file.
